The present invention relates to an insert terminal, a molding apparatus for molding an insert terminal and a method for molding an insert terminal in which a terminal plate is integrated with a resin portion of a terminal convertor assembly.
An insert terminal is molded when a cavity of a mold is filled with resin while a terminal plate is held in a holding groove of the mold. In order to correctly and quickly insert the terminal plate into the holding groove of the mold, and also in order to prevent the terminal plate from moving by the action of resin pressure applied in the process of molding so as to improve the dimensional accuracy, it is preferable to provide a positioning device.
Therefore, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-60309, a guiding protruding portion is provided at an edge of the terminal plate, and further, a cutout portion engaging the protruding portion is provided in the holding groove of the mold. According to this prior art device, improved positioning accuracy can be provided.
In the case of an insert terminal attached to a mounting hole of an oil tank, a lead switch for a floating mechanism used for measuring an amount of oil in the oil tank is connected to the insert terminal. In this insert terminal, an O-ring assembly cylindrical portion is formed, by which an O-ring is held while a terminal plate penetrates the O-ring. When a guide protruding portion is provided on the aforementioned terminal plate, the O-ring tends to be hooked at the guide protruding portion, and it is difficult to attach the O-ring to the O-ring assembly cylindrical portion, and further, there is a possibility that the O-ring can be damaged. Still further, an inner diameter of the O-ring must be determined to be large so that the O-ring can be outwardly provided in the guide protruding portion. Therefore, it is necessary to use an O-ring of large diameter. Accordingly, the diameter of the mounting hole of the oil tank must be increased. As described above, there are many restrictions in the design of the apparatus.